Elevador
by Nina Neviani
Summary: UA No último dia do ano, Ikki e Minu ficam presos dentro de um elevador. Fic em resposta ao Desafio da Comunidade Ikki e Minu. HENTAI


* * *

**Fic em resposta ao Desafio de Fanfics da Comunidade "Ikki e Minu"**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e todos os seus personagens pertecem ao Kurumada. E eu não tenho nenhum lucro com as minhas fics. _

* * *

_**Aviso: **Essa fic contém cenas não recomendadas para menores de 18 anos. Não quero ser acusada de corromper ninguém, ok?_

* * *

**ELEVADOR**

_por Nina Neviani_

_beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

Ikki balançou a cabeça como se quisesse espantar os seus pensamentos. E de fato, queria. Já tinha se tornado habitual, cada vez que deixava sua mente livre, pensava nela. E não queria e nem podia pensar nela, ao menos não da forma como pensava. Mas não conseguia evitar.

Minu Setsuna. Uma das melhores advogadas do escritório. Uma das mais bonitas, também, diga-se de passagem. E a noiva perfeita.

Não era noiva dele, claro.

Mas era noiva de um de seus melhores amigos, Seiya Ogawara, seu amigo de infância. Mesmo ela sendo a noiva do Seiya, não podia evitar se sentir atraído por ela. E da maneira como se olhavam, acreditava que ela também se sentia atraída por ele.

Eram dez horas da noite do dia 31 de dezembro. Já tinha falado com o seu irmão, que passaria a virada do ano na praia junto com a sua noiva. Ikki, como nos últimos anos, passaria sozinho.

Começou a arrumar os papéis na sua mesa. Depois do acidente, ele se jogara de cabeça no trabalho. Precisava de um motivo para continuar vivendo e minimizar a dor da perda de Esmeralda. Ao pensar nela, Ikki parou de arrumar os papéis. Mesmo anos depois, o nome dela ainda tinha o poder de paralisá-lo. Fazendo-o se lembrar dos momentos maravilhosos que tinham passado juntos, do quanto amara e fora amado, e por fim, de como a perdera bruscamente. O advogado respirou fundo e colocou os papéis desordenadamente dentro da pasta, apagou as luzes da sala e foi para o elevador.

O escritório, um dos mais respeitados da cidade, ocupava um prédio no centro da cidade e se encontrava totalmente vazio. Naquela mesma manhã, alguns funcionários tinham se reunido para finalizar um importante contrato, trabalharam até a metade da tarde, quando conseguiram alcançar o objetivo. Ele, no entanto, tinha decidido ficar trabalhando um pouco mais. E esse "um pouco mais" era até as dez horas da noite.

A porta do elevador estava quase fechando quando tornou a abrir. Do lado de fora estava a Minu.

Ela pareceu um pouco surpresa em vê-lo, assim como ela, trabalhar até aquele horário. E como em tantas outras vezes, eles ficaram parados apenas se olhando, sem conseguir desviar o olhar. Continuaram assim por apenas alguns segundos, mas que pareceram eternos. Minu, porém, rompeu o contato visual e entrou no elevador.

– Boa noite, Minu. – Ikki disse, tentando disfarçar a forte atração que existia entre eles.

– Boa noite, Ikki. – ela respondeu.

Minu não esperava encontrar ninguém no escritório naquele horário. Muito menos Ikki Amamiya. A surpresa de vê-lo ali quase a fez esquecer o seu medo de elevadores.

Julgara ser a única pessoa trabalhando no escritório, afinal era o último dia do ano. Minu refletiu sobre a atração que existia entre ela e o advogado, enquanto apertava o botão para o elevador fechar procurando ignorar a angústia que isso lhe dava. O normal seria que ela sentisse essa atração pelo seu noivo, Seiya, e não pelo Ikki. Era esperado também que o noivo em questão não gostasse de estar longe da noiva, logo no último dia do ano, mas o noivado deles não estava normal. Ela sentia que Seiya tinha tantas dúvidas quanto ela sobre o desfecho daquela relação, mas que, assim como ela, não tinha coragem de pôr um ponto final da história.

Assim, querendo esquecer os problemas sentimentais, Minu vinha trabalhando mais do que o normal nas últimas semanas, para não ter que estar com Seiya e perceber o quanto a relação deles estava frágil.

Não que houvesse brigas entre os dois, pelo contrário. Só que também não havia arroubos passionais. Atualmente, eles eram quase os mesmos bons amigos que eram antes de começarem a namorar. Minu nem se lembrava da última vez que tinham transado e duvidava que Seiya também lembrasse.

Quando a porta do elevador se fechou, Minu também fechou os olhos. Detestava elevadores, assim como igualmente detestava aviões e metrôs. Mesmo repetindo mentalmente que tudo estava bem, não conseguiu impedir que a sua respiração se alterasse. Se não tivesse ficado no trabalho até tão tarde, desceria pelas escadas. Mas como o corredor que levava até as escadas estava no escuro, e provavelmente as escadas também, ela optara por descer de elevador.

– Está tudo bem com você, Minu? – Ela escutou Ikki perguntar, pensava ter notado preocupação na voz do advogado. Mas achou que não deveria imaginar tanto.

– Sim. – Minu disse numa voz fraca, entretanto ficou feliz ao saber que pelo menos ela conseguia falar.

– Tem certeza?

Quando Minu ia responder, sentiu um tranco no elevador. Ainda mais nervosa, abriu os olhos para ver o que tinha acontecido e percebeu que tudo estava escuro. Piscou novamente e teve a certeza de que o elevador estava no escuro.

– Ikki. – Suas palavras não passaram de um fraco gemido.

– Calma, Minu. Deve ter sido só uma breve falta de energia.

_Como ele queria que ela se sentisse calma se estavam dentro de um elevador sem energia?_ Se bem que o seu lado pessimista pensou que a situação poderia ser pior. Ikki era um homem forte e inteligente, com certeza era melhor estar presa dentro de um elevador com problemas com ele do que sozinha.

_Presa dentro de um elevador._

Minu queria ser mais forte que o medo, mas quando percebeu que um dos seus piores pesadelos estava se tornando realidade foi impossível não se apavorar.

Encostou-se na parede e foi escorregado até ficar sentada no chão. Ela achava que estava escutando Ikki dizer alguma coisa sobre a luz que se acendia quando acionado o botão da emergência, entretanto a voz dele estava tão distante que ela não tinha certeza se era real ou fruto da sua imaginação.

– Achei! – Ikki disse e logo uma lâmpada fraca e um pouco tremulante se acendeu no teto do elevador. – Logo alguém virá nos resgatar.

Só então o advogado olhou para a mulher sentada no chão.

– Minu? – Ele se ajoelhou perto dela. – O que você tem? – Ikki tirou o lenço que carregava no bolso e começou a secar o suor frio que começava a se formar nas mãos e na testa dela.

– Eu... – Minu começou a falar, mas vendo que a sua voz não tinha passado de um murmúrio, respirou fundo e recomeçou – Eu sou claustrofóbica.

Ikki apenas gemeu, e Minu continuou a explicar.

– Eu ia descer pelas escadas, mas estava escuro, daí eu achei que só uma vez, não ia acontecer. Mas aconteceu Ikki, e agora nós vamos morrer.

– Nós não vamos morrer, Minu.

– Vamos, sim. O teto já está se aproximando e o elevador está rodando. – Minu parecia a um passo de desmaiar.

Ikki nunca tinha passado por nenhuma situação de emergência com uma pessoa claustrofóbica até aquele momento, na realidade não sabia mais do que qualquer outra pessoa normal sabia sobre aquela fobia, mas deduziu que aqueles pudessem ser sintomas de que a Minu pudesse estar tendo uma crise. Sem saber exatamente o que fazer, chacoalhou a mulher a sua frente e disse firmemente:

– Preste atenção, Minu. O teto continua no mesmo lugar, o elevador não está rodando e nem cairá porque ele tem um dispositivo que, em casos como esse, aciona o freio, mesmo quando há uma queda de energia.

– É mesmo? – Ela parecia não acreditar no que Ikki dizia.

– É. Logo alguém virá nos resgatar.

– Ikki, ninguém virá nos resgatar! Hoje é o último dia do ano! Últimas horas do dia 31 de dezembro. Todas as pessoas estão se preparando para a virada do ano. Não tem nenhum técnico de plantão. O ar vai acabar. Nós vamos morrer. Quando nos acharem, nós vamos estar...

– Cala a boca, Minu!

Ela ficou um pouco surpresa, e Ikki conseguiu alcançar o seu objetivo que era chocar a advogada até que ela ficasse sem fala.

– Desculpe. Mas, nós não vamos morrer. O ar não vai acabar, simplesmente porque os elevadores são construídos de modo que o ar possa circular. Nós não vamos morrer nem de fome e nem de sede porque no dia dois de janeiro o escritório terá expediente normal. Assim – se ninguém vir nos resgatar, do momento atual, 22 horas e 7 minutos do dia 31 de dezembro, até as 8 horas do dia dois de janeiro nós temos 33 horas e 53 minutos, e geralmente uma pessoa só morre depois de passar 72 horas sem ingerir água. E sem alimento, uma pessoa pode ficar mais de um mês. O elevador não vai cair bruscamente, porque ele tem um freio, aliás, eu acho que já falei dele. Assim, entenda de uma vez por todas que nós não vamos morrer. Eu lhe garanto.

Minu ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, então segurou a mão do Ikki e disse:

– Obrigada. Obrigada por estar aqui, por me ajudar. Obrigada, Ikki.

– De nada.

– E obrigada por não ser meu rival em um tribunal.

Eles riram e ficaram mais um tempo em silêncio.

– Sabia que o elevador é considerado um dos meios de transporte mais seguros do mundo? – Ikki falou e, vendo a cara de espanto da Minu, reforçou – É verdade.

– E qual é o mais perigoso?

– Por mais incrível que pareça é a bicicleta. ­– Eles novamente riram. ­– Então mesmo nós estando presos dentro de um elevador, poderia ser pior.

– Ikki, mesmo eu não estando no meio de uma crise, acho que seria melhor se você não reforçasse o fato de que estamos _presos_ aqui.

– Tudo bem. O que você acha de conversarmos sobre outros assuntos?

– Eu acho melhor.

Ikki olhou para baixo e viu que eles ainda estavam de mãos dadas, assim resolveu fazer a pergunta que estava na sua cabeça desde que entrara naquele elevador:

– O que você está fazendo aqui, no trabalho, quando o normal seria estar junto com o seu noivo? – Ikki prendeu a respiração enquanto esperava a resposta da Minu.

A advogada pensou sobre o que responderia para o Ikki. Decidiu ser sincera, afinal ele merecia pelo menos isso depois de tê-la apoiado naquele momento difícil.

– Você usou a palavra correta, Ikki. Normal. O meu noivado com o Seiya não está muito normal.

– Não?

– Na verdade, acho que não existe mais um noivado, não existe mais uma relação amorosa. Existe só uma amizade. Só que nenhum de nós tem a coragem suficiente para colocar um ponto final no noivado e continuar apenas com a amizade.

Os dias ficaram quietos. E Minu, um pouco hesitante, perguntou:

– Você amou muito a Esmeralda?

– Sim, amei. Amo ainda. De uma maneira diferente, claro, mas não menos especial. Sei que deve haver no mundo a mulher que foi realmente destinada pra mim e que não é a Esmeralda. Mas isso não me faz esquecer que ela era uma pessoa maravilhosa e o mundo a perdeu.

– Talvez porque o mundo não fosse maravilhoso o suficiente para ela e ela merecesse ir para um lugar melhor.

Ele sorriu tristemente.

– É uma maneira interessante de se pensar. Você é uma pessoa muito especial, Minu.

– Você também, Ikki. Ainda que um pouco irritante e convencido.

– Mas você não sabe que os irritantes e os convencidos são os melhores?

– É mesmo?

Com a mesma calma que tinha nos tribunais, Ikki soltou a mão da dela e segurando-a pela cintura colocou-a no seu colo e começou a beijá-la. A calma, porém, não durou muito e os beijos trocados foram ficando cada vez mais ousados.

Minu estava quase chocada. Não imaginava que o seu corpo pudesse responder de uma maneira tão intensa a alguns beijos. Tudo bem que nunca tinha sido beijada daquela maneira antes. Não havia a delicadeza planejada que se esperava de um primeiro beijo, ambos sabiam que se desejavam e que aquele era o momento pelo qual tanto esperaram.

Ikki, em um primeiro momento, pensou que pudesse assustar a Minu com a intensidade do seu desejo, mas a cada gesto seu ela retribuía com outro de igual ousadia. Logo lutava com os botões da comportada blusa dela.

– Eu odeio botões. – Ele confessou com a boca colada na dela.

Minu interrompeu o beijo e perguntou:

– Quer ajuda?

– Não mesmo. Trate de voltar a fazer o que você estava fazendo.

Ela sorriu e voltou a depositar beijos molhados no pescoço bronzeado que tinha a sua frente. A advogada estava maravilhada com a recente descoberta da sua capacidade de excitar um homem. Ainda mais a capacidade de excitar um homem como Ikki Amamiya. Sempre se tinha considerado como uma mulher que jamais conseguiria levar um homem à loucura. Mas naquele momento descobria que com Ikki podia ser aquela mulher que mantinha escondida, aquela que deseja levar o seu homem à loucura e que fazia loucuras. Como transar dentro de um elevador.

– Ah, eu sempre desconfiei do seu potencial. – Ikki disse e começou a beijar um de seus seios.

– Ikki! – Em outra situação ela teria ficado indignada, mas naquele momento só conseguia sentir-se mais segura de si mesma.

– Juro. Sempre imaginei que por baixo dessas roupas largas você tinha um corpo espetacular. Viu como eu tenho razão pra ser convencido?

Ela ia protestar, mas antes que pudesse falar Ikki mordiscou-lhe um dos mamilos e ela esqueceu todo e qualquer pensamento coerente. Instintivamente arqueou-se para ele, que além de excitá-la com a boca, brincava com o outro seio usando uma mão.

Ikki se considerava um homem vivido e, sinceramente, tinha um histórico razoável de relações sexuais, contudo, não se lembrava de outra experiência tão especial como a que estava vivendo naquele momento. Subiu e desceu a mão pela coxa da Minu, até que lhe ergueu a saia até a cintura. Com destreza, afastou a calcinha e começou a acariciá-la. Minu ofegou. Deixou-se levar por alguns segundos com a carícia inebriante. Entretanto, movida pela sua recém descoberta feminilidade, abriu o zíper da calça do Ikki. Sorriu quando o ouvir soltar um gemido, quando o tomou nas mãos.

– Eu também sempre desconfiei do seu potencial. – A declaração dela o fez rir, mas não por muito tempo e ele logo recomeçou os seus carinhos.

Sem parar de excitar um ao outro, trocaram beijos famintos. Até que Ikki, disse:

– Eu quero você, Minu.

Minu não precisou de outro incentivo. Parou de tocá-lo e se apoiou no chão para erguer-se um pouco mais e assim posicioná-lo para que ele pudesse penetrá-la. Ikki segurava a pela cintura e com a outra mão afastava a calcinha. Apesar de toda a volúpia das carícias anteriores a penetração foi extremamente lenta. Quando estavam totalmente unidos. Ficaram parados por um momento, apenas se olhando, então se beijaram, dessa vez, com toda a emoção que sentiam.

Ikki a segurou pelo quadril e começou a movimentá-la, Minu o acompanhou, não demorou muito e eles estavam no ritmo perfeito. Instantes depois, Minu atingia o clímax e logo Ikki a acompanhava.

Não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficaram ali abraçados, sem falar nada. Por eles ficariam assim pelo máximo tempo que pudessem, todavia Minu quebrou o silêncio.

– Ikki?

– Hum? – Ele resmungou e aproveitou a oportunidade para dar-lhe um breve beijo.

– Eu adoraria ficar assim como nós estamos. Mas... o resgate pode chegar a qualquer momento.

– Você tem razão. – Ele disse e relutantemente tirou-a do seu colo.

Arrumou-se e, quando terminou, dedicou-se a ajudar a Minu, que começava a abotoar a blusa.

– Você disse que não gosta de botões. – Ela lembrou-o.

– Em você, eu gosto. – Ele corrigiu-a e passou os dedos pelos cabelos negros dela.

– Eu devo estar toda descabelada.

– Você está muito sexy, isso sim. – Ao vê-la rir, Ikki colocou-lhe uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha. – Sei que você não está acostumada a ouvir verdades como essa, mas isso logo vai mudar.

Quando terminou com os botões, Ikki passou a mão pelos ombros dela e fez com que ela sentasse do seu lado e apoiasse a cabeça no seu ombro.

Novamente ficaram um longo tempo em silêncio, até que Minu começou a rir.

– Eu confesso que essa não é a reação que eu esperava de você depois do que nós tivemos. – Ikki falou enquanto olhava-a com curiosidade.

Quando Minu conseguiu controlar o riso, respondeu:

– Você deve admitir o absurdo da situação, Ikki! Eu, uma claustrofóbica, jamais pensei que a minha melhor experiência sexual se passasse justamente quando eu estivesse presa em um elevador!

Ikki riu também, mas quando voltou a falar estava sério.

– Mas eu acho que a "sua melhor experiência sexual" se deve ao parceiro em questão e não ao ambiente.

Ela também ficou séria.

– Sem sombra de dúvida.

Ikki pareceu engolir em seco antes de continuar:

– E o que vai acontecer com a gente, Minu?

– Se conseguirmos sair desse elevador?

– Nós sairemos desse elevador, mais cedo ou mais tarde. E antes que você conteste devo acrescentar que sairemos desse elevador vivos. Mas e depois, Minu?

– O que você acha de nos darmos uma chance? A despeito do começo inusitado, acho que poderemos ter um namoro convencional.

– Convencional? Nós dois? – Ele disse lançando um olhar para o local onde se encontravam.

Ela sorriu.

– Podemos tentar. Que tal?

– Ótimo. Agora descanse, humm, você gastou muitas energias.

– Por sua culpa. – Minu acusou, mas mesmo assim aconchegou-se a Ikki e logo estava cochilando.

Minu foi acordada com um beijo na têmpora e palavras ditas em voz baixa muito perto do seu ouvido.

– Como? – Ela perguntou ainda meio desorientada.

– Acorde. A energia elétrica já voltou. – Ikki avisou e ajudou-a a levantar. – Eu pensei que o elevador fosse continuar parado no andar mas ao que parece ele está funcionando normalmente. Logo estaremos na garagem.

– Ai, que maravilha. Que horas, são?

– Onze horas e quarenta e seis minutos.

O elevador parou na garagem, funcionava com se nada tivesse acontecido. Quando a porta se abriu, Ikki segurou a Minu pelos ombros e saíram rápido de dentro do elevador, receosos de que algo de inesperado e trágico pudesse acontecer.

– Estamos livres, Ikki. – Minu declarou. – Que maravilha. Eu não sei o que seria de mim se você não estivesse comigo dentro do elevador. – Ela o abraçava fortemente.

Ikki retribuiu o abraço e perguntou:

– Onde você vai passar a virada de ano?

– Não sei. Acho que passaria no meu apartamento, sozinha. Ou talvez ligasse pro Seiya, não sei.

– O Seiya... eu não me sinto confortável nessa situação. Não vou abrir mão de você, mas também não queria perder a minha amizade com o Seiya.

– Tudo vai ficar bem, tenho certeza. – Minu disse com gravidade e Ikki se sentiu um pouco melhor.

– Sabe, eu estava pensando. – Ikki disse tentando ficar sério, mas Minu já o conhecia o suficiente para saber que havia algo de divertido no olhar dele. – Existem várias superstições acerca do início de um novo ano. Por exemplo, se uma mulher passa a meia noite do dia trinta e um com lingerie vermelha, supõe-se que ela terá um novo ano com muita paixão. Certo?

Minu não fazia idéia de onde ele queria chegar, mas assentiu com a cabeça, ainda vermelha ao perceber que inconscientemente estava com lingerie daquela cor e Ikki o sabia.

– Assim, não seria certo inferir que se uma pessoa passar o ano novo transando, ela não terá do que se queixar sobre esse aspecto no ano que virá?

– Não sei. Pode ser que o raciocínio esteja certo. Mas pode ser que não.

– Vamos no meu apartamento comprovar. – Ikki decidiu e levou-a para o seu carro.

* * *

_Um ano depois..._

A recepcionista do hotel os olhava com uma treinada expressão de "boas-vindas".

– Pois não? – Disse em uma voz agradável.

– Nós temos uma reserva. Sr. e Sra. Amamiya.

Ainda com o sorriso no rosto, ela começou a checar no computador.

– Ah, sim. Uma suíte nupcial, correto?

– Exato. – Ikki confirmou.

– Ocorreu um pequeno imprevisto e infelizmente a suíte nupcial do primeiro andar foi ocupada por um outro casal, mas isto não trará nenhum problema pois possuímos uma outra suíte vaga para acomodá-las. É o quarto 1313, no 13° andar.

– 13° andar? – Ikki e Minu perguntaram assustados.

A mulher ficou um pouco surpresa com a reação dos recém-casados, mas rapidamente recuperou a postura profissional.

– Sim. Pedimos desculpas pelo imprevisto e como cortesia ofereceremos um jantar especial para os senhores.

– 13° andar? – Ikki perguntou novamente.

– Os senhores não querem? – A recepcionista perguntou.

– Queremos sim. – Minu respondeu rapidamente. – Não ligue para o meu marido, ele é um tanto... supersticioso. – Minu completou e teve que se controlar para não rir da indignação do seu... marido. Ainda não tinha se acostumado com a sua nova condição de mulher casada.

– Ótimo, o encarregado levará as malas. O elevador é no final-

Minu a interrompeu bruscamente.

– E as escadas?

A mulher olhou-a perplexa.

– O quarto fica no décimo terceiro andar. – A recepcionista explicou como se a localização do quarto tivesse escapado a hóspede a sua frente.

– Não importa. As escadas?

– A minha esposa é claustrofóbica.

– Ah, sim. – Ela indicou-lhe o caminho e olhou abismada para o casal que se dirigia para as escadas. E ficou com pena dos filhos que poderiam vir a nascer daquela união.

* * *

_Nas escadas..._

– Eu não gostei de você ter dito para a recepcionista que eu era supersticioso quando você sabia que o motivo de eu não querer um quarto no 13° andar era justamente esse. – Disse fazendo um gesto que abrangia todos os degraus aparentemente intermináveis.

– Mas foi engraçado. E você disse que eu era claustrófobica. E na virada de ano você estava muito entusiasmado a pôr a prova determinadas superstições.

– Era uma outra situação. E como você queria que eu explicasse? Que subir escadas era um dos hobbys da minha mulher? Especialmente depois de me fazer dirigir por 500 km só porque se recusava a entrar em aviões? Aposto como o Seiya e a Saori não tiveram todo esse trabalho pra chegar na lua-de-mel deles.

Ela subitamente parou de subir as escadas colocou as mãos no rosto dele e perguntou:

– Você já está se irritando com as minhas fobias?

– Não, querida. – Ele deu um beijo suave. – Claro que não. Eu amo você do jeito que é. Só estou um pouco ansioso para a nossa lua-de-mel. – Olhou para as escadas. – Se bem que... essas escadas parecem bem vazias.

Minu arregalou os olhos e começou a subir as escadas sem tirar os olhos do marido.

– Nem pense.

– Ora, Minu. A nossa primeira vez foi dentro de um elevador! O que impede que a nossa primeira vez como casados não possa ser nas escadas?

Minu começou a subir as escadas rapidamente tendo Ikki no seu encalço. Ela dava risinhos cada vez que ele estava perto de alcançá-la. E teve a certeza de que aquela lua-de-mel seria inesquecível.

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota da autora: **_Han... Então... Um hentai, né?_

_O primeiro. _

_Acho que depois desse "Ikki e Minu", vou dar uma folga pra esses dois e escrever com outros casais._

_Beijos!_

**Nina Neviani **

**  
**


End file.
